Vampirenapper
by Chainofhearts
Summary: I was dared to write a yaoi fanfic and so here it is: Romania has been run out of his country by his vampire hating people, only to be kidnapped by Ottoman empire! WARNING! KINDA "LEMONY" IF THAT'S THE WORD.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire-Napper! Ch.: The masked caper of Sex!

"Get out of here you **beast**!" A man with a pitchfork yelled. A group of other villagers entered in a chanting chorus of "monster" and "fiend" my own people were driving me back away from my home I had come to for help, but they wanted nothing to do with a _demon_ such as myself. Of course I still loved and cared for them but I was hurt at their maliciousness.

They had found out I was a vampire just days earlier and had run me out before I sought help but no other countries would take me in. Therefore I returned to my village. I ran from them and they chased and chased and chased until finally I tripped and fell. The searing pain of three prongs entering my body several times was excruciatingly painful. All of a sudden my clothes were being ripped from my body and suddenly everything went black.

When I awake there is a strange man sitting on me. He is muscular and is soaked from head to toe. I take a look at my surroundings: a beautiful white sanded beach with shells and other things scattered among the sands. The strange man I recognize as the country of Greece, and he is wet and smells of salt, I predict he has just swum in the ocean recently.

He is naked except for a pair of plaid light blue-white boxers (which I can see through, his member is long and thick even though it is not erect). He has a beautifully built body: stone-chiseled abs, rock-hard pecks, biceps that are thicker than my throat, he is a perfect man and extremely sexy. I groan under his weight and he immediately jumps up off me.

I look at him and say: "Why the hell were you sitting on me?" He stands there for a long time before answering in a casual voice that seems annoyed that I am alive for some reason.

"I thought you were dead and I needed somewhere to sit" he says, the bulge in his boxers starting to grow. "What happened to you Romania?"

I tell about how they learned I was a vampire and how I tried to seek help but no countries I asked would. How I returned to my home and how they chased me then stabbed and raped me (the rape part I am fuzzy on since I fainted). When I finish he picks me up in a bear hug and apologizes for what has happened to me. He lies down on his back on the sand and carefully sets me sitting on his bulge his member so erect that it is poking out of his boxers. In this moment I cannot hold myself back. I am craving blood badly (something I only crave when extremely turned on) and I need to take it from someone, anyone. I take it from Greece.

I sink my fangs into his muscular neck. His blood is so delicious; it tastes of wine and exercise. He works out regularly and his body seems unalarmed to my sucking of his life. He moans and rubs my sides, my tattered cloth that is a poor excuse for clothes flutters in the wind. He pulls me closer to him we are chest to chest, my fangs still in his neck. This is the first time I have ever drank blood and it tastes wonderful. I feel as if I cannot stop. He pulls me from his neck to his chest and he falls asleep, but not soon after I do as well.

When I wake up I am not in the arms of Greece but in the arms of a man with clothes softer than silk. I open one eye and see that he is wearing what seems like a red and white rob with a funny fat red and white hat with a feather sticking out of it. He also is wearing a mask. He has larger muscles than Greece does, tanner than he is, and much taller than he is. The man is cradling me in his arms bridal style. He is humming merrily and is acting as if it is normal to be carrying a person with tattered clothes and is covered in blood. I look around at the people here and they look at me and seem to think that this is normal for this man to do this. This is great. Just who kidnapped me?

I fall back asleep without much difficulty, and when I wake up I am still in his arms but there are soft blankets covering us and hundreds of pillows surround us. He isn't wearing one article of clothing (well except for his ever so important mask), and for a moment I thought I was nude as well until I looked at my body to see a fine silk robe air light and soft it feels as if I am not wearing it at all. He is holding me in his arms my head on his chest, his erect member grinding against my body. He is more perfect than Greece is. His stubbly chin, his tan skin, his broad and built body, his member that is the longest I have ever seen erect. I feel as if he is perfect and is meant for me and me alone, as if he is mine and he and I will live like this forever. This is absolutely ridiculous since I know absolutely nothing about him.

He opens one eye to see me staring at his member. He flips me over so that he is on top of me.

"You want this?" He says grinding his length against mine. I shake my head in response. I want my first time (well that's what I want to consider it. I do not want to admit to myself I have been raped) to be with someone I like personality wise along with physically.

"Why not?" He says, his stubble brushing against my chest. He is licking my body, and it is working. I want him. I want his blood.

"Please… stop…" I manage to breathe out. I am not sure how much more I can handle before I have to sink my fangs into his tan neck.

He begins to try and take the white cloak off of me but I jerk away. I get up out of the tangle of sheets and walk out of the room. This palace is huge and the decorations and the language on the paintings immediately tell me who kidnapped me and a theory as to why.

The kidnapper's name is Ottoman Empire. He raised Greece from a child when Greece's mother died. Ever since Greece grew up and left Ottoman Empire's, well, empire they have been constantly fighting. Therefore when Ottoman saw me with Greece just sleeping there he thought he would do me to prove that he is better at sex the Greece. He kidnaped me to prove something to his rival. Great.

The palace is rather large and I spend a half hour wandering around before I find the kitchen. There is a harem of women in the dining hall, Ottoman's harem, they are all eating breakfast. They look at me, shrug at each other, and invite me to sit with them. I refuse, but they insist very strongly and eventually force me into a chair.

The food is amazing, cilbir (poached eggs in yogurt), seftali receli (peach jam), yumurta dolmasi (devilled eggs), yumurtali ekmek (French toast), and so much more. All the women talk about, besides the latest fashions and gossip, is Ottoman: his skin, his dick, his personality, everything about him.

"The sultan speaks a lot about you, he says that Greece had kidnapped you and was going to rape you when the sultan saved you. Is that true?" Said the head woman, you could tell because she did everything and the rest followed.

"That isn't exactly true…" I mutter blushing when I think about Greece.

"Then what happened?" She prods.

"Well you see I was kidnapped by Greece he kind of found me passed out on the beach, and I don't if he was going to 'rape' me but we fell asleep and when I woke up I was here." I decide to leave out the romantic and incriminating things but the redness of my face probably gives it all away.

"I see…." She begins quietly and then builds in volume "Well I am Adalet it's nice to meet you." The rest of the women chime in a greeting.

"It is very nice to meet all of you" I reply back. _Adalet, that means justice _I think to myself spontaneously.

"Well it's nice to know everyone is acquainted now isn't it?" Sings Ottoman as he comes in to the room. All the women get out of their chairs and try to fawn over him but he just waves aside and sits in the chair next to me.

"Do you like the food?" He asks laughing as he puts his around me.

"Very much so, but I prefer less extravagant foods like slănină and balmoş though." I say staring at the plate. I try to maneuver out from under his arm, but I am not successful.

"If you know how to make that stuff I'll let you steal the kitchen for a morning." He says trying to tickle my cheek with his finger.

"I would but slănină takes a couple weeks to make, I can make lots of other breakfast and dinner stuff too." I say twirling a spoon in between my hands.

"Well we'll let you cook tomorrow then." He says.

"All of this is a little sudden I mean I just got here, and I barely know who you are." I say snapping to reality. I get up from the chair holding my hands out in front of me in a gesture of warning and questioning.

"HA HA HA! Well I'm pretty sure we know the basis of each other from others right?" Ha says winking at me. I nod my head, this is true. "Good, well then how about you and I go see the sights here in Istanbul?"

"I'd rather explore this monstrous palace before exploring the city." I say laughing gesturing my hands to show how big this place is.

"Good idea, I'll give you the official tour! Benimle gel!" He says draping his arms around my waist, I immediately pull away giving a little distance between us.

Thus I began to live in Ottoman's palace. He showed me all of Istanbul the next day and it was amazing: vendors, restaurants, theaters, it was breath taking. I soon began to forget why I was there and what it all meant….


	2. 2 I'm Sorry

Vampire-napper! Ch.2: I'm sorry…

It's been fivedays since I was abducted to this palace. I have more freedom than I thought I would. I am allowed to go into almost every room except a few. The palace is huge: other than his main bedroom (which I am not allowed in, which is weird since he kidnapped me for sex, or at least that is my theory) there are 5 other bedrooms each with their own bathroom respectively, a hamam (a Turkish bath house, which I am also not allowed in.), a home movie theatre, a game room (pinball machines, air hockey, and a TV for video games, he is a bit into having fun I guess.), a few more rooms for his concubines (not allowed there either, they don't like me anyway.), a huge kitchen (Ottoman is a great cook, but he doesn't like to cook so he has his servants do so.), a garden, and a few other rooms that are just for show or storage.

I am walking down the main hall towards the garden when I suddenly hear Ottoman yelling. I stop short of the corner and peer through. It's Hungary. _Why is she here?_ I think to myself. I remember all those times she has insulted and hit me with her frying pan. Why would she be here?

"I will not ask again hand over Romania!" She barked, "If I do this for Austria he might love me so hand him over!"

"He's not here sorry to burst your bubble, and if he was why would I?" Turkey retorts.

"Oh come on! Macedonia saw you carry Romania away from a blood-soaked Greece muttering how 'Greece is a pervert and that you were gonna keep Romania safe from that two timer.'" Hungary shouted.

"Ok so he was, but not anymore, and I do not know where he went!" He shouted.

"Humph sure. Well you aren't going to let me in so I'm going to leave. I will be back and it won't be just me." Hungary sneered as she turned whipping her hair in his face in the process.

"Good fucking riddance." Ottoman sighed after he slammed the door shut, his back against the door eyes on the floor. His eyes flicker up and see me peering around the corner. I turn and try to run but he is behind me his arms around me before I can even get five steps.

"I'm sorry…. Greece you don't want to be with him… he is a player." Ottoman says holding me tighter.

"What do you mean? You have a set of concubines at your beck and call." I say darkly. I immediately regret it, because he drops to his knees sobbing.

"I… I-I'm so… s-s-sooooo… s-sorryyyy…"He chokes out as he presses his face into my back, soaking it in his sour tears. I turn around to face him and sit cross-legged on the ground. His face is pressed into my chest now soaking my whole shirt thoroughly. I run my hands through his hair and hush him trying to get him to stop. He says it's his entire fault, he says he's sorry, and sometimes speaks in Turkish (a language I do not understand).

After a while he calms down enough to speak to normally and he looks up at me. His face is red and covered in his tears (and so are my clothes), his mask is crooked but I still cannot see his eyes (I have never seen his eyes). He mumbles I'm sorry over and over again, and I tell him it's all right.

"Shhhh…. Calm down. Why did you take me?" I ask calmly and phrase so as not to provoke more tears.

"You mean abducted you?! I saw you and Greece and I thought 'I can't let Greece defile someone pure as that! I have to save him!' and so I carried you home. I felt guilty and didn't really ever know what to say so I tried to avoid you even though you were a guest in my home! I want to protect you! You seem so innocent and I want to change!" He says quickly and his voice cracks a few times.

"Start by getting rid of the concubines, you should only love one person truly." I say touched that he feels this way, but if this is all he feels I feel far more about him than he does me. "I like I think you are wonderful you just need to pay more attention to those around you, ok?"

"I… I… I love you Romania…." He says timidly. MY eyes widen to the size of saucers. He does feel as I do?

"I….. love you too." I whisper.

He leans in over me and pulls me into his lap. Positioning me so that his face is an inch from mine; he presses his lips to mine, and the world stops spinning. My first kiss…. It is amazing: the feel of his stubble against my face, the taste of baklava on his lips, his muscular arms flexing as they pull me in tighter, how my body falls into his. It seems to go by too fast and when he releases I am gasping for an so is he. Then it hits.

That craving… it is small but it grows stronger when I remember his naked form on that first day. I know I should take a little bit now before that little turns into a lot. He sits under me his head against the wall, his neck exposed. I lean in and bite. Ottoman moans and grips my back with his hands. His blood is delicious but filling. I won't need much, that's good. When I am full I release and fall backwards to the floor ashamed.

"I had a feeling that was what those fangs were for." He laughs, "It didn't even hurt that bad. You took a lot less than I thought you would."

He lifts me up bridal style and that's when I see them; his concubines had been watching our little love confession. Most were angry, some were disgusted, and one was intrigued. They had their things. _Did he already tell them to leave?_ I wonder to myself. They say something in Turkish that I recognize: pislik sonsuza kadar elveda, Which means "goodbye forever asshole". Then they left.

Ottoman carries me to a bench in the garden that is in front of a fountain with a lion as the center piece. The garden is amazing: flowers of all shapes and sizes, trees that bear fruit or nuts, ferns, palms, and many other plants that are hard to describe. He sets me down up right and sits next to me, an arm around my middle.

Oh my how things have changed and I feel that they are going to start getting even stranger.


	3. Ch3 So I'm and idiot, so what?

Ch.3: So I'm an idiot, so what?

My mind snaps out of its mental retardation and suddenly remembers why I am here and what this person has done. I stand backing away a good distance, my eyes turning cold and accusatory. I feel guilty but I don't care how safe I feel in the guy's arms, but, dammit, he's kept me locked up here for three days.

"This is weird I don't care what I've said to you. You had no right to kidnap me no matter the reason!" I shout at him face red as a strawberry.

"I thought you would forget you were kidnapped if I let you move about and leave you alone for a bit. I guess not. You see I've been watching you for a while. You and Bulgaria are quite good friends. You may feel a oblivious to it, but you're a lot more attractive than you think." He says putting his hands together while mine ball into fists at my side.

"I guess I'm not really explaining very well am I? I have had a crush on you for a while remember when you and Bulgaria were out and about and I came up and talked to you two? Well I was curious as to what kind of person you were. I found out a lot more when we went for lunch, you were what I wanted in a person. I was confused because you were male and I was used to women, I was always with women. Then all of a sudden you grew up and you were beautiful… I know it was a bad choice to kidnap you… I just couldn't help it. I raised Greece; he would hurt you and betray you." He says. I feel his eyes pierce me through his mask.

"I am very stupid, I know this. When I came here five days ago I was scared to death I honestly thought you were playing a game with Greece wanting to make him jealous. Admittedly it did work I did forget why I was here, and I did let my attractions mask the situation further. This is wrong I'm sorry that you gave up your harem for me but I would like to go home." My eyes pierce him and my words seem to tear at him.

"The harem left because I was ignoring them ever since I saw you grown up. If you really want to go home I can arrange a train." Ottoman says frowning.

"Ummmm can you arrange it for Bulgaria? My country has forsaken me for reasons I wish not to discuss." I say as formally as possible.

"A-alright. I'm sorry if I took things too quickly." Is all he chokes out.

"So I'm an idiot, so what? There was never anything between us but meaningless lust. When can I expect a transport to Sofia, Bulgaria of course?" I throw over my shoulder. The hurt is very evident in his half hidden face.

"Tomorrow morning I will get you on the first train out of here." He says his voice becoming hard and rough as he normally speaks. Obviously my little declination of my feelings had affected him as well.

"Alright then see you in the morning." I say walking away. Twilight is creeping up and the shadows become large and dramatic. The walk back to my room is silent and lonely. _I hope I am right_ I scorn to myself in my mind.

I fall into the bed. This night's sleep will not be peaceful, I am sure I will be fretted by horrific nightmares and heart-wrenching dreams of lust. Regret is my only emotion, but I must do so in order for my life to return to its normality.


End file.
